Ahora sabrás lo que se siente
by EmmaFrost-RB
Summary: En TGOF,Ron está enfadado con Harry por el protagonismo de éste. Aquí, accidentalmente, se dará cuenta lo que significa ser "el niño que vivió" R&R!


Hola! Lo más seguro es que esta historia se os haya pasado por la cabeza a casi todos, no es muy original que digamos, pero me apetecía hacerla. Todavía estoy un poco verde en esto, así que, y ahora viene la parte común a todos los fanwriters, sería de gran ayuda que me mandárais vuestros comentarios, positivos y negativos. Espero acabarlo, depende de cómo me pille la inspiración en las clases xD. Si salgo con buen sabor de este fic, me aventuraré con más ganas en los próximos.

En fin, os dejo con lo que importa.

Disclaimer: ningún personaje es mío, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y sus mandamases.

_

* * *

_

_"Siempre él. Siempre tiene que ser él el protagonista, el alabado por todos. Y nadie se fija en mí. Sólo soy una sombra, la más cruel de todas. Soy la sombra de mi mejor amigo..."_

Antes de la primera prueba, Ron y Harry se encontraban en las mazmorras de Snape. Ambos se habían cruzado en el pasillo y Harry, harto de la estúpida situación vivida, le condujo al aula vacía más cercana para hablar, y la elegida había sido la fría mazmorra, repleta de pociones de diverso índole. Debían ser cautelosos pues, pero no parecía que esa situación iba a durar mucho tiempo.

"Por lo menos Ron se ha dejado traer hasta aqu", pensó Harry, ya que su mejor amigo no había querido verlo ni en pintura. Decidió tomar la iniciativa:

- Mira, Ron, esto es de locos. Somos buenos amigos, hemos pasado juntos aventuras como para llenar más de tres libros. ¿Me vas a decir que vas a estropearlo todo por una estúpida envidia y afán de protagonismo? Sabes perfectamente que...

- Que no te enorgulleces de llevar esa cicatriz, que no encuentras divertido que un malvado Lord vaya a por ti, que te cambiarías por cualquier marginado pero con familia y bla bla bla...- continuó Ron mirándose las uñas y con su cara de aburrimiento propia de clase de Historia de la Magia - Harry, ya sé esa cantinela. Pero es que estoy harto: ¿a quién miran todas las chicas? A ti. ¿Quién se lleva siempre todo el mérito? Tú."¡Miradlo, es el gran Harry Potter!" Y mientras tanto, ¿qué pasa conmigo? Acabas de decir que hemos vivido aventuras juntos pero ¿cómo quedo yo? Como el secundón y que te zurzan. Estoy seguro de que si escribiesen historias sobre nosotros, a ti te pondrían como el héroe elegante e irresistible. Pero claro, después estará Ronald Weasley, top 1 en personaje secundario o en historias empalagosas sobre Hermione y yo.

-¿Pero no te gustaba Hermione?- interrumpió Harry

- Esa no es la cuestión, Potter!- cortó Ron un tanto azorado- lo que importa es que estoy intentando que veas que estoy haciendo desesperados esfuerzos por no darte un buen puñetazo y que te tragues ese síndrome Lockhart de protagonismo.

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- preguntó Harry.

- Respuesta correcta- contestó el pelirrojo- cuerpo a cuerpo, nada de mariconadas con varitas.

- Hagámoslo, pues- sentenció Harry- vamos, desahógate... si es que te atreves...

Ron se lanzó inmediatamente sobre Harry, pero éste hizo uso de sus excelentes reflejos adquiridos en el quidditch. "La cabeza de Ron pasaría por una quaffle, es tan grande y roja como ella"- pensó el chico de ojos verdes mientras veía a su mejor amigo desplomarse sobre una mesa debido al emorme impulso que había tomado.

Ron se levantó rápidamente, furioso por la humillación:

- ¿Sabes? Ojalá te hubieras quedado en tu alacena con tu familia muggle y nunca hubieses llegado a nuestro mundo.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de enfadarse:

- Ron-dijo con voz peligrosamente suave- ¿sabes de una serie muggle llamada Dragon Ball Z?

- Oí hablar a Dean algo sobre ella, no sé qué de luchas eternas. ¿Y qué?

- Espera. Resulta que mi primo era aficionado a ella y ¿a qué no sabes cuantas técnicas ridículas aprendió y practicó conmigo? ¿Y a que no adivinas quién se las aprendió de tanto sentirlas en su propia carne? Exacto. Aquí va una en honor a Vegeta...

En cuestión de momentos, Ron se vio golpeado repetidamente por Harry sin piedad. Los dos empezaron uan encarnizada lucha que fue a parar a un estante donde varias pociones humeaban. Chocaron contra ella y los líquidos se derramaron sobre los chicos.

- Puaf!- Exclamó Ron sacudiéndose. Ambos habían hecho un alto en la disputa al verse empapados.- ¿Qué mejunje es éste?

- Ni idea- respondió Harry- no se van de la túnica.

De pronto, sintieron que todo daba vueltas. Los estantes desaparecían y algunos armarios empezaban a sustuirlos. Cuando todo se normalizó, ambos Gryffindors miraron a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué hacemos en la sala común?- preguntó Harry. Se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación sin voltear a ver a su amigo, no había disfrutado nada con la pelea...

- A saber, en este colegio cada día ocurren cosas más raras. Quizás alguna poción de esas tenga virtudes trasladoras...

Ron se pasó la mano por la frente y notó algo:

- ¿Pero qué demonios...?

Rápidamente se fue a uno de los espejos y, al ver su reflejo no pudo contener una exclamación: "¡Harry!"

- ¿Qué te ocurre ahora? ¿Me vas a echar la culpa de que yo tendré el mérito cuando descubran que...

Harry dejó de hablar. Él también se había tocado la frente en un gesto de impaciencia, pero su sorpresa, al contario que la de Ron, fue por lo que no encontró.

La cicatriz que le había estado marcando durante su vida estaba en la frente de su mejor amigo.

__

_Continuará..._


End file.
